Recently, many online digital content providers have been publishing digital content feeds on their web sites. A digital content feed (also “news feed,” “web feed,” or “feed”) is a data format used for providing users of the web site with frequently updated digital content. Some providers may allow their users to subscribe to feeds, while others may display the feed on client devices of members of an online social network (e.g., in response to receiving login credentials of the members). The digital content included in the feed may include a summary of an article, a link to a webpage, an advertising, etc.